Iron dragon
Iron dragons are metal dragons. As with all adult dragons, iron dragons have the ability to breathe fire. Thus, protection such as an anti-dragon shield, dragonfire shield or super antifire potion is essential. The combination of praying against magic and an antifire potion does not work against metal dragons. They can be found deep in the Brimhaven Dungeon, outside the fortress of Ghorrock just out of the Wilderness, and in Kuradal's Dungeon. As with all metal dragons except for the bronze dragon, they have a chance of dropping the famous draconic visage, which is one of the main reasons that metal dragons are hunted. They can be placed in a dungeon pit with level 97 construction after the completion of the Love Story quest, costing 7,500,000 coins. However, the pit iron dragon would be level 112, not 98. Iron dragons commonly drop adamant items and can also occasionally drop rune items. They are also a viable source of green charms. Locations Brimhaven Dungeon Brimhaven Dungeon is a very good location due to the largest amount of iron dragons available in one area in the game. There is an entrance fee of 875 coins to gain entrance into this dungeon (free if completed the hard Karamja Tasks). A one-click teleport is recommended in case of dire need. Since the update of Lodestones, the Karamja Lodestone teleports you within steps of the Brimhaven Dungeon. If a player has 80 Dungeoneering, they can use the resource dungeon to kill them as well. Brimhaven Resource Dungeon Set within the Brimhaven Dungeon, the Brimhaven Resource Dungeon requires a Dungeoneering level of 80 to access. Despite this high requirement, it is a very good place to hunt and slay metal dragons. The dungeon is separated into two halves; one with iron dragons, one with steel dragons. There's a hammer and a few anvils to smith the bars you obtain from killing the dragons into stackable items, assuming the player has the Smithing level to do so. Players may be interested in smithing the iron bar drops into high demand low level ranged ammo, such as iron knives, to be later used or sold. If you're making items from the bars and get attacked by an iron dragon, you can use the anvil to block it off until you are done. If you die you might lose your items, unless you have someone with a high enough dungeoneering level to go with you, so they can bless your grave. You can also go on a popular world for killing them (w27 is a good example), in hopes that someone will bless your grave in case you die. A cannon can be used here, though if placed in the wrong spot, you can end up attacking a Steel dragon by accident. Ghorrock Ghorrock is great for those that have compeleted the required quest, more so for a player who has 89 Magic and is on the Lunar spellbook or has 96 Magic and is on the Ancient Magicks spellbook. If a player meets these requirements, this spot becomes an excellent place to kill iron dragons as the Ice Plateau Teleport and Ghorrock Teleport take the player very close to the fortress. This is very helpful, especially if the player is planning on banking all the bones without a pack yak. What makes this spot attractive to some players without access to Kuradal's dungeon is that the iron and steel dragons are separated, precluding the possibility of a player being attacked by the other undesired type of dragon. With 43 prayer and prayer potions (if meleeing), a dragonfire or anti-dragon shield and a couple of antifire potions or super antifire potions, a player can attack them and take minimal damage. Once a player's prayer points have been depleted, they may either drink a dose of prayer potion or run south to find an altar and recharge their prayer points there. When a player is out of antifires, he/she may either run to the Mage Arena or teleport out. If banking in the Mage Arena, be sure to have extra food in case of player killer attacks. However, it is recommended to teleport out to avoid this risk. A Dwarf Cannon can be set up here to help kill dragons faster. This may be an attractive option if the player wants to pay less attention to RuneScape and continue killing with auto-retaliate toggled on, as the cannon would attack dragons for the player. This is, however, hindered by the limit of 30 cannonballs being used as ammunition in a cannon at any given time. Contrary to popular belief this area is not in the wilderness; the fortress itself is completely safe from player killers (although running through the wilderness from the mage arena may expose a player prior to entering the fortress). The fortress can safely be entered from the west, the same valley that houses the entrance to the Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern, making this location more attractive. Kuradal's Dungeon Kuradal's Dungeon may only be accessed if Kuradal or Morvran assigns a player iron dragons as a slayer task. This is an excellent location as it is generally less busy than the Brimhaven Dungeon, and it is slightly less risky to reach than Ghorrock. The iron dragons here may drop the ferocious ring, a bonus drop only available in this dungeon. The ring increases all damage by 4%, provides ring of life functions (teleports to Kuradal at less than 10% life points), and has teleports to Kuradal; it is recommended to wear this ring if received as a drop. The recommended inventory here is the same as the other locations (dragonfire/anti-dragon shield with antifire potions or super antifires; prayer potions for meleers). Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons Armour Ammunition Bars Potions Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops See also *Bronze dragon *Steel dragon *Mithril dragon *Metal dragons *Dragon (race) de:Eisendrachen pt:Dragão de ferro nl:Iron dragon fi:Iron dragon Category:Dragon